


过家家

by manguo



Series: 夭寿啦我家浴巾成精啦 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 伪囚禁小黑屋, 伪强迫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo





	过家家

顾白醒来的时候，眼前一片漆黑——不知什么东西蒙住了他的眼睛，一丝光也不透。

他想抬手，却发现自己的手被捆在背后。

他动动腿，却听到锁链的声响。

身下是布料的触感，似乎自己是赤身地躺在一张床上。

顾白不知道这是怎么回事，但现在的状况明显很危险。

他拼命地回忆之前发生了什么，似乎是他回到家，正开门的时候忽然感觉背后有人靠近，刚要回头就失去了意识。

“你醒了？”一个低哑的男声从近处传来。

顾白努力地让自己的声音听起来镇定：“你是谁？”

“你不认识我的……可我注意你很久了……”

听着那越来越近的脚步声，顾白的心脏像是被那人一下一下地踩着，身上不住地冒冷汗。

他感觉到床垫的一侧向下一沉，男人到了床上。

男人抱住他时，顾白整个人都绷住了，直到一只微凉的手在他手心以特定的轨迹挠了两下，他才缓缓吐出一口气来，整个人都放松下来。

男人的声音在他的耳边响起:“你一定不知道你有多迷人，你不知道有多少人想要得到你……我每次看到你就忍不住想象你在我身下的样子，这一天我等了好久了……真想这样把你关一辈子，让你只属于我一个人……”

阴冷的声音、偏执的话语听得人身上不由起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

顾白觉得自己应该说点什么，却又不知道怎么和这样一个状态不正常的人沟通。

“你放开我，我们谈一谈好吗？”

男人的语气忽然变得冷硬：“放开你？呵，我可没打算在做之前和你打一架。”

顾白还没说什么，男人又立刻放软了语气安抚：“你别怕，我不会伤你，你最好也配合一点，我会让你舒服的。”

顾白咬着唇不答话。

男人也不在意顾白是否回应，径自抚上他的身体。

 

男人的手有些凉，手掌宽大，皮肤不算光滑细腻却也不粗糙。男人轻柔抚摸着顾白全身，探索他身上的敏感点。

顾白感觉到自己的身体渐渐在这爱抚下有了反应，男人应该也发现了，头埋在他肩上闷闷地笑：“看，我说了会让你舒服的。”

说完，男人含住顾白的耳垂轻轻吮吸，间或用牙齿轻咬，不会让人疼痛的力度，反而引得人心里细细密密地痒。

男人放开他的耳垂后又啃上他的锁骨，舔弄他的乳珠……直到他的全身都留下男人的痕迹，打上专属的烙印。

忽然，顾白感到有什么东西在自己脸上拍了两下，然后轻蹭着自己的嘴唇，同时耳边传来男人的命令：“舔。”

既然逃不过，顾白也就不再反抗，认命地将那巨物含进去。好在男人应该仔细清洗过，倒没有什么令人反感的味道。

顾白的口活儿还不差，男人的阳物在他口中越发坚挺起来。

或许是作为奖励，男人让顾白停了一下，自己调整了一下姿势，两人玩起了69。

肿胀许久的阳具被男人温暖潮湿的口腔包住，那感觉妙不可言。因为眼睛被遮住，他的触觉更加敏锐，男人每一个细微的动作都被放大，引发出无穷的快感。顾白终于爽了，便也礼尚往来般更尽心地给男人服务。

男人舔弄了一会儿就停下了，他轻弹了一下小顾白，道：“我们的第一次可不能这么快结束。”

顾白就这样被晾了一会儿，原本节节攀升的快感戛然而止，那人又不知道在做什么，一点动静都没有。顾白止不住地有点气恼和委屈的时候，男人凑过来和他缠绵地接了个吻，那些情绪都在这个吻里消融殆尽。

 

顾白不知道情动的自己是多么诱人，男人却将顾白的反应尽收眼底，低笑道：“马上就给你，别急。”

男人微凉的手掌从顾白的后腰缓缓向下滑，顾白意识到接下来会发生什么，呼吸重了一些。

那双手终于到达了目的地。

顾白只觉后穴一凉，就有一根手指伸了进去。

在润滑剂的帮助下，手指进入得很顺利，男人却没急着伸进第二根手指，只用这一根手指在顾白身后时快时慢地抽插。

一时间，安静的室内只听得到低沉的呼吸声和让人脸红心跳的淫靡水声。

一根手指到底细了些，男人又坏心的只在敏感点附近移动，顾白一直得不到满足，不由得夹起大腿蹭了蹭。

男人撩拨够了，自己也涨得很，抽出了手指。

他把顾白手腕上的绳索解开，给他揉了揉手腕，然后让他翻身趴着。

顾白平平地趴着，被男人打了一下屁股，臀肉和手掌触碰的清脆声响听得顾白耳朵都红了。

男人好像挺喜欢这手感，又在另一边拍了一下，才说道：“屁股撅起来。”

 

见顾白别别扭扭地撑起身子，男人奖励般地在他耳边落下一个吻。

“真乖。”

顾白从耳边低哑的声音中听出了一丝熟悉的感觉，他的耳朵本就因为男人呼吸时洒下的温热气息而微微泛着红，听完这话之后更是红热得发烫。

然而男人说完这话之后就安静了下来，也没有任何动作。

顾白什么都看不到，耳中也只剩下自己的呼吸声与心跳声。

顾白不知道等了多久，他只觉得这段时间太过漫长 不过也许只是几分钟。

在他忍不住动了几下之后，男人的双手忽然覆上他的臀部揉捏了几下，然后带着一点力度把臀肉向两侧拨开。

顾白本就因为看不到而格外敏感，此时注意力又全部集中在臀部，于是只这么几下便有了感觉。

当一条湿滑灵巧的东西突然闯进他的后穴肆意搅弄时，顾白整个身子都如同过了电一样，他低呼一声，腰一软，差点没撑住身体。

男人眼疾手快地从后面扶住了他的腰，随后又坏心地在他腰间的敏感处摩挲着。

身后的感觉难以言喻，顾白只觉得自己快要迷失在这快感里，却又还差那么一点。

他想要，想要的是……

“嗯……阿黑……进来……”

男人起身捏住了顾白的下巴：“谁是阿黑？”

这家伙还玩上瘾了。

顾白默默在眼罩下翻了个白眼，但也没吐槽，只忍笑道：“我爱人。”

男人没再说话，顾白只听到润滑液被挤出的暧昧声响，又过了大概半分钟，被染上男人手掌温度的润滑液才被抹到了顾白身后。

顾白被撩拨了那么久，身子早就放松得很，肉穴轻松地吞下了男人的两根手指。

男人又挤入一根手指扩张，手指时不时地蹭过前列腺处的小小突起，却又只是轻轻蹭过。

顾白喘息着、战栗着，理智在沉沦的边缘挣扎，最后忍不住带着哭腔再次开口：“进来。”

被填满的那一刻，顾白的身心都涨得满满的。

终于，完整了。

本就该这样的。

他们融为一体，他们呼吸交织，他们肢体交缠，他们灵肉交融。

私处摩擦带出的水声、肉体碰撞的声响、原始而美妙的喘息呻吟在寂静的空间里被无限放大。

时间在绝对的黑暗里悄然延长。

这是一场刚刚开始的缠绵。

 

 

小剧场：

顾黑悄悄接近顾白，准备施法搞晕他，玩高仿真小黑屋强那啥play。

他刚捏好手决，手链上的小吊坠闪了闪，吸收了法术，同时把顾黑传送到jing局的特殊办公处。

jc蜀黍：监控记录显示你刚才蓄意迷晕人类？

顾黑：我不是…我没有……我只是想和老婆玩过家家……

 

顾白：刚才我身后好像有人？错觉吗？


End file.
